


I've Got You

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Helps Sam Winchester, Hell Flashbacks, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Panic Attacks, Winchester Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Dean had only been gone for an hour. Just one hour, and now his brother lay with djinn poison killing him from the inside out.





	

'' You said that thing wouldn't touch him Cas. You told me you'd keep Sam safe if that thing came for him.'' The angel in question looked down to the floor, the body of the now dead djinn laying at his feet. The brothers had been hunting it for almost a week, never seeming to find it. Dean had left only for an hour. It had only been one hour, and in that hour the djinn had struck its new feeding target.

Sam.

Cas believed that Sam was targeted for the fact that once down he'd be putty in the monsters hands. Cas had done his best with the help of the youngest Winchester to kill the beast, but the djinn had gotten to Sam before Cas could stop him. He had been poisoned, and he was down for the count.

Now, if it had been a normal djinn it would've been easy for Cas to have given the cure that Dean had told him about to Sam. It wasn't that simple. Upon closer inspection, Cas found the dark blue hand print that resided on Sam's outstretched arm. This djinn was one that fed off fear, and terror. This type of djinn poison can't be cured that easily, and Cas had no clue how to reverse it.

'' What the hell Cas!'' Dean cursed, throwing his jacket down on the table beside the window. '' I was gone for one hour. All I was doing was getting some necessities. How could you let this happen!?'' Dean demanded.

'' I tried Dean. The djinn was overpowered. It got to Sam before I could stop it, and then it was too late.'' Cas said, his eyes never leaving the dead djinn at his feet. He was very guilty for what he'd let happen to Sam, but he also knew that there was nothing he could've done to help him. The djinn had reached him before he could, and now he was paying the price. Cas dared to look back up, catching sight of Dean who was moving across the room towards the bed that Cas had laid Sam on. Dean closed the distance between himself and his brother in mere seconds. He sat on the edge of the bed, a hand reaching out to shake his brothers arm. The same arm that now held a dark blue hand print. His hand then shot up to Sam's head, and a look of concern passed his face when his hand rested him his forehead.

'' He's burning up. That djinn's poison is going to turn his insides to mush if we don't hurry.'' Dean said, standing from the corner of the bed.

'' Where are you going?'' Cas asked, watching as Dean crossed the room to reach the door. '' Dean?''

'' Last time we fought this time of djinn Charlie was poisoned by it. I remember we had to use the dreamroot to get her out of the poisons affects.'' Dean explained, reaching for the car keys.

'' So then, do you have any?'' Cas asked.

'' Thankfully yes. If not, you'd be searching for it now.'' Dean said, finally turning to the door to leave. '' Do not let anything in here unless it's me.'' Dean said.

'' You have my word.'' Cas said. Dean gave a wary look back, then turned to leave. The door shut behind him, and then Cas was left alone with the youngest Winchester.

 

\---

 

_The pain was too much for him._

_Why was this happening to him? He didn't even know how he got here._

_'' Do you still need more? I thought the knife alone would've been enough.'' A familiar voice spoke. He jerked around in the bonds as something leathery touched his back where three long deep marks rested. '' Maybe this will be enough.'' It was his only warning before the crack of a whip filled his ears. The tip of it was brought down hard across his back, and the scream that filled the room was of sheer pain._

_He was scared. He didn't know where he was, and he was in so much pain._

_'' Where are you Dean?''_

 

_\---_

 

The dream root still tasted as bad as it had the last time he had to drink it. Tasted like butt really. When he had drunken it all down, Dean sat on the edge of the bed that Sam was sleeping on.

'' Why is it not working?'' Cas asked.

'' I have to fall asleep.'' Dean said. '' So knock me out.''

'' What?''

'' You heard me Cas. Knock me out.'' Dean said. '' Hurry. The longer Sam has that poison in his system, the less a chance we have of waking him up.'' Dean looked up to Cas with expectant eyes. '' So just knock me out already.'' Cas didn't want to do it, but he knew that it was for the best. It had to be done. So when Dean was ready, he reached out and laid a hand on his head. One second Dean's eyes were open, and the next they were closed. He fell back onto the mattress, and was out like a light. Cas only hoped that he got to where he was going, because if he didn't than Sam's life was forfeit.

 

\---

 

One second the room was upright, and the next it was tilting under his feet. The color turned black and white as it straightened out again. Dean took a step forward, noticing that everything was frozen now. Cas was still standing where he'd been, and his own body was now laying back on the bed next to Sam's.

'' Looks like I made it.'' Dean mumbled to himself, turning to find the way into the dream. His first thought was to try the door. He opened it, and was struck by a strong hot wind. Everything was glowing orange, and he could feel the heat on his face as he was forced through the door. He hear it slam behind him, and when he glanced back the door was dissolving into the orange. Dean turned back to see what the orange was, and on closer inspection realized it was fire. It wasn't a normal fire like what you encountered on earth. No, this fire, it was hell fire. Dean knew what it was the second he saw it. It was the same fire that had burned him during his time in hell. '' Oh God Sammy.'' If this was hell fire, than Sam's dream was of his own time in hell. Which meant that he was trapped in the cage, with the one person that had taken his brother from him.

Lucifer.

Dean panicked, knowing he had to get Sam out now, but he didn't know where to start searching. Sam could be just about anywhere in here, and all he could see was fire.

'' SAM!'' Dean called out in hopes that maybe Sam could hear him. That hope was dashed because there was no response. Dean began to walk forward, getting as close to the fire as he'd dare to. The heat was excruciating, burning his skin as he peered through the flames. Sam had to be in there somewhere. '' Sammy!'' Dean peered further into the flames, and he could just make out something inside. There was a black box shaped object hidden away deep in the flames.

The cage.

Dean knew he had to get to it, but he didn't think he could. The flames would kill him first, if he could even get through them in the first place. Dean knew what he had to do, and he'd do it for Sam. So he took a quit, burning breath, and jumped into the flames.

He was right, it hurt like hell... No, it hurt worse than hell. Jumping into those flames was like jumping into the flames that had burned him for almost thirty years when he'd been trapped down in hell. The flames burned hotter than any flame on earth, and was more painful than any burn you could receive. Dean almost bit through his lip to hold back a cry of pain, and in the end he failed. He screamed in pain, stumbling the rest of the way through the flames. He stepped out, his clothes still burning with the rest of his body. He collapsed, the pain too much for him to bare. Dean's eyes gazed up at the Cage, locking on the thick metal bars that blocked anything from getting in or out. He couldn't even see inside. The thing looked empty, but something had to be inside. With as much effort as he could muster, he pushed himself up off the floor. It was so painful, and made his body scream in agony as he stood. The flames had died, and his clothes were no longer on fire, but he was still hurting. He still felt the burn of the fire whether he was actually still on fire or not. He gripped the bars of the cage, pulling himself up with the burning metal. He cracked an eye open, looking inside to see what rested inside those thick metal bars. His heart clenched tightly, and he couldn't tell if he'd screamed or not, but the image made him want to.

Sam was there, he was only a few feet away from him, but he was there. He wasn't facing him, but he could just make out the shape of his head hanging against his chest. His back was covered in what looked like wipe markings. He'd been wipped by the devil, and there was no telling what else he'd done to him. Dean scrambled to find a way inside. He had to get to him, and get him out of here before he died. He found where there was a broken bar, big enough for him to squeeze through. With as little effort as he could, Dean squeezed his way in, his already hurting body scraping against the rough edges of the bars. When he stepped inside he was hit with a wave of clarity, and then the pain was gone. It was like he'd never been burned, yet he knew that he had. He took it as an advantage, and made his way to Sam.

The poor kid was string up his. His hands tied so tightly togethere that there was no circulation to them, and he was pulled up high enough that he couldn't touch the ground. Dean walked around to Sam's front, finding wound after wound inflicted to his brothers body. He'd been beeten, bruised, cut, burned, and even bitten in some places. Had licufer really done this to him?

'' Sammy.'' Dean took Sam's face in his hands, holding up his brothers head to look at him. '' Come on, Sammy. Open your eyes.'' Dean begged. Sam still didn't move, or make a sound. Dean started to fear that maybe he was dead, and that he'd aleady succumb to the affects of the djinn poison. He was proven wrong when he heard his brother take a gasp of air. Sam's eyes slid open to reveal glassy unfocused hazel eyes. They locked on Dean for a split second, and then they were wide with fear as he tried to pull away.

'' NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!'' He screamed.

'' Sam, stop.'' Dean was worried that Sam would hurt himself. He was moving so much, and there was no telling just what injuries he had. '' You're going to hurt yourself Sammy, stop!''

'' GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!... YOU'RE NOT HIM, YOU'RE NOT HIM!''

'' Sam!''

'' GET AWAY LUCIFER!'' Sam screamed. Deans heart shattered. His brother didn't even know who he was. He'd been tortured by the devil, who must've been dusguized as himself. So in other terms, Sam had been tortured by Dean. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He had to get Sam out of here.

'' SAMMY IT'S ME!'' Dean shouted. '' It's really me, it's your brother.''

'' No... No, you can't be Dean. He's up there!'' Sam said, still tryig to pull away. '' Dean's not here!''

'' He is here, and I'm right in front of you.'' Dean said, hand moving to rest on Sam's head. '' Please Sammy, you've got to believe me.'' Sam was still fighting the hold, still trying to break free of the hold he had on him.

'' Prove it.'' Sam said.

'' OK.... Sam, you remember that it was my idea to start the prank war we had all those years ago... Or maybe the time that we were both shot dead and had to run through heaven like chickens with out heads cut off.''

'' _He_ said the same things.'' Sam said. Dean cursed, wracking his brain for something that only Sam would know.

'' Then try this. You know that I hate chick flick moments, but when my brothers hurting that boundary is pushed aside.'' Sam's eyes opened, and looked up to Dean. '' And you know that I will do anything in my power-''

'' To make things right.'' Sam finished, unshed tears slipping from his eyes. '' Dean.''

'' Sammy.'' Dean pulled out the lock pick hidden in his jacket, and set to work on the shackles around his wrists. Sam's wrists were bloody, and broken in fact when they were freed. Sam's knees buckled when he tried to stand, so Dean directed him to the floor as easily as he could. '' It's OK Sammy, I've got you. I've got you.''

'' Dean.'' Sam panted, pain finally to much to handle as more tears fell. '' How?'' Dean took this as him asking how he got here. Sam, of course, wouldn't know about what happened.

'' I got here through the dream root.'' He said, deciding not to lie.

'' What?''

'' This is a dream Sam. None of this is real.'' Dean said. '' Do you remember? You were poisoned by a djinn. You're trapped inside your own fears Sam... You've got to wake up.''

'' I don't think that's true Samuel.'' The third voice caught the brothers off guard. Dean looked up to find the third voice, but it would seem Sam found it first. The scream that tore out of his throat was of pure terror as he pushed as far away from Lucifer as he could. Dean stood before Sam, keeping himself between his brother and Lucifer. A wall of protection. '' In fact, I don't even think that's your real brother.''

'' Don't listen to him Sammy, he's trying to mess with you.'' Dean said, not once looking back. His eyes stayed locked on Lucifer the entire time. '' None of this is real.''

'' Oh this is real alright. This happened, whether it happened now, or long ago is the thing you can't prove.''

'' Keep your mouth shut.'' Dean snapped. '' You tortured my brother. You have no right.''

'' I have the right. I'm an arc angel.''

'' Was, now you're the devil.'' Dean said, finally turning his back to face Sam. The youngest Winchester was watching with horror filled eyes. It was very clear to Dean that he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. '' Hey, Sammy look at me. Look at me.'' Dean said, pulling Sam's attention towards him. He looked directly at him, eyes ablaze as he took short panicked breaths. '' You've got to snap out of it Sam. This is all a dream. None of this is real.''

'' Don't listen to him Sam. This is truth. This is where you are.'' Lucifer pipped in. Sam's attention turned to Lucifer, a look of trust in his eyes.

'' Sammy!'' Dean pulled his attention right back to him. '' This isn't real! None of this is real.'' Dean watched for Sam to react, but all he did was shake his head.

'' I don't know what to believe.'' Sam whispered as more tears slipped past his eyes.

'' Believe me Sam. I'm your flesh and blood brother, and I know what's going on. So please listen to me, and wake up.'' Dean begged. Sam's eyes switched between himself and the devil for a long moment, and then they shut.

'' Aw. Looks like you broke your brother.'' Lucifer said. '' But that means that I can brake you now, because without him waking up, you don't wake up.'' Dean spun around to face Lucifer, but was met with a bone crushing hold on his trachea. The chains extending down from the ceiling wrapped around his neck, and hoisted him up high to the air. '' Now time to break the second Winchester.'' Dean choked against the chains, the hold so tight that he couldn't even get the air out of his lungs. They were already starting to burn, and his vision was blurring as he heard another scream from his brother.

 

\---

 

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing anymore. First he'd seen his brother, who wasn't even supposed to be here. Then Lucifer popped in again after days on end of torture, and now his brother sat hanging from the ceiling. Lucifer was laughing about it the entire time. He couldn't believe that the devil was actually laughing at his brothers pain. Dean wasn't even supposed to be here, and there he was being tortured the same way he was.

'' Looks like my torture is to much for him.'' Lucifer commented as Dean's body began to go limp.

'' Please, stop.'' Sam begged, trying to stand on his own. His knees buckled again, sending him crashing to the floor. '' Stop this.''

'' Oh I'm not stopping at all Sam.'' Lucifer said, turning back to face him. '' I'm only getting started.'' Lucifer's hands swung inwards, and the next thing Sam knew his hands were pulled out as far as they'd go without pulling his arms out of their sockets. The movement set his back on fire, and another scream tore free of his throat. There had to be a way to stop this. Dean had told him this was all a dream, but if it was then how could he stop it? He didn't know how to flip the switch. Even if he did, he couldn't in the first place. He was already so hurt as it was, and it was just so easy to give into the torment and pain. Like falling asleep.... NO!

'' Stop this!'' Sam yelled, anger in his voice. He wasn't just going to sit back anymore. His brother was hurting now. The same brother who didn't deserve to be in hell like this. Whether this was a dream or not, he was going to fight it.

'' Fight it Sammy!'' Dean choked from above. '' Wake up!''

'' Wake up?'' Sam felt something sharp rip into the skin on his back as he heard the familiar crack of the whip. '' ALL OF THIS IS REAL SAMMY! FEEL IT!'' Sam screamed with every crack of it against his already torn skin. The pain was numbing, but somehow he found that this time, compared to all the other times, he could actually think. Sam let his eyes shut, and he chanted something to himself.

'' None of this is real... None of this is real... I am not afraid....'' Sam's eyes drifted open as Lucifer brought the whip back for one last painful blow. '' I am not AFRAID!'' The whip was brought up, but it never came back down. The bindings on his wrists fell away, leaving Sam to crash to the floor in a heap of pain. He sat there, panting through the pain as another thud sounded out around him. He couldn't see who it was at first, but he soon felt his body being lifted to a sitting position.

'' Sammy?.... Say something, Sammy?'' Dean pulled Sam's face towards him, forcing him to look up. '' Can you hear me?''

'' Dean.'' Sam felt his body relax for the first time since he'd been forced back into this cage. The pain was slipping away, a distant memory now. Lucifer was long gone, and was nowhere in sight, while Dean was right beside him.

'' I got you Sammy. I've got you.'' The cage began to disintegrate around them, and soon the darkness had turned to light. They were absorbed by the light, and then the cage was gone.

 

\---

 

Dean shot up off the bed with a gasp. He felt like he'd been through hell and back, which he basically had been after what he'd just done.

'' Dean? Are you alright?'' Cas asked, stepping up to the oldest Winchester. Dean looked over to him, and for once found that the anger he'd held before was gone.

'' I'm fine.'' Dean said, hearing a second gasp behind him. He turned, finding Sam sitting up stiff as a board. He was staring at his hands, which were trembling severely. '' Sam?'' His brother looked up to him, pale face and fear filled eyes locking on his own. '' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam's head shook to indicate that he wasn't. Dean moved to stand from the bed, the sound of invisible angel wings flapping as Cas took his leave.

_Great timing._ Dean thought.

'' Dean... I.'' Sam shook his head again, hands resting against his forehead as he leaned forward. His hands were still trembling when Dean reached his side.

'' Sam, it's alright.'' Dean said. '' It was just a dream, remember... Just a dream.'' Dean said.

'' No... It was more than just a dream.'' Sam said, hands shaking more as his voice trembled.

'' What?''

'' That was a memory.'' Sam said. '' All that happened while I was there. The torture,  the trickery..... all the pain.... so much pain.'' Sam's voice trembled more as a low whimper slipped out.

'' Hey... Don't do that.'' Dean sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Sam's hands away from his face. '' It was a dream. What happened is in the past. You aren't going back to the cage. Not now, not ever, Sam. You got out, and you're never going back in.''

'' Dean.''

'' Come here.'' Dean pulled his brother close, holding him tight against his chest. Sam's arms wrapped around his frame, trembling against his back as he buried his head into Dean's shoulder. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a damp spot form on his shoulder after a few minutes. '' It's OK Sammy.'' Dean said, rubbing circles into his back. '' I've got you Sammy, and I'm never letting go.'' Dean whispered into his ear. He heard Sam let out a quiet sob into his shoulder, and melted into the hold. His brother had a hold on him, and would be there for him when he fell.


End file.
